


I will cheer you up

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since David is arrived at Paris, he have heard lots of rumors about Edinson about the fact that he was sad and wanted to leave. He decides to spend time with him for cheer him up and be his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will cheer you up

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while after reading some many articles about Edinson that he could leave Paris. And i wanted to publish this fanfic even with the lose yesterday, i wanted something who end good.
> 
> The hug that i talk in the fanfic is this one : http://36.media.tumblr.com/d9dadbda3c4d75323a362cbbbb19c1b7/tumblr_njvktvjs2C1skzfiqo1_400.jpg
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

When David has arrived at Paris, there are some rumors about Edinson, who could be leaving and also some other rumors about the fact that he didn't like Paris and that he was sad.  
He tried to find out from his best friend Thiago Silva to learn a little more, because he wanted to help Edinson from be better.

Thiago said to David, "He divorced with his wife and it's been hard for him. Because the children are with her in Uruguay."

"Oh..."

"That's good the fact that you want to be his friend, I think you're going to help him to be better"

"I hope so"

"Just an advice, if you fall in love with him, try to not break his heart, because I do not want to try to pick up the pieces and everything else."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you're attracted to men and I know that he is also attracted to men"

"I understand, but don't worry, I promise that this will not happen, i will try to not break his heart"

After that, David was getting very close to Edinson, and they spent much time together between the game away and some sightseeing.  
Sometimes Edison drive David at his home.

During a game while he doesn't expect this he saw the look of Edinson when he was looking at him with envy that made him feel "I think I have fallen in love with you"

Then after a hug with Thiago, he saw the look of Edinson and his look was as if he was uncomfortable or jealous.

While Edinson was silent when he was in the car with David, David asked of Edinson"What happens?"

"Nothing, don't worry"

And the way that Edison looked at him, he was sad.

He drives Edison at his home and deciding that the answer that he had given was not enough so he went to see Edison.

You forgot something?"

And at this moment David kissed Edison

"I love you Edi"

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious, I don't lie about this"

"I'm in love with you too"

"Why were you sad in the car?"

"Because I thought that I had never a chance and because you could have be with Thiago. "

"Thiago is my best friend, and I'm not with him. The only person that I love and that I want is you"

They kiss again "I'm happy"

They kiss again and they spend the night together and they made love.

"Thank you David, since you are here you make me happy, you have cheered me up and I feel better"

"You're welcome"

And after this we could see that Edison is happy now when he plays.

And it's all because he had found love.

 **END**


End file.
